


The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e14a,2: Los Fantasmas

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [74]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Promises, Cybernetics, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Forgiveness, Hacking, Multi, Oasis (Overwatch), Offers and Teases, Post-Talon, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Selfishness, encryption, friends in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Alliances, it has been said, are at their weakest on the brink of defeat, and on the brink of victory. After defeating the China Sea omnium, the gods of Oasis offered their help to Russia, to defeat their own Siberian threat, and Russia accepted that offer -  but made additional secret plans of their own.A long time ago, Olivia Colomar went to someone, for help, to become Sombra, even before she remade herself into a Goddess of Oasis. And then, she left... with not all debts repaid.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e14a,2: Los Fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it. ^_^

"Th' hell?" The woman started, and glared at a screen. _Through the defenses? How even...?_ "Oh. _You._ "

The woman spun in her chair, to face the intruder her sensors told her was Sombra.

"I thought I told you never to come back here, _Oli..._ "

She blanched.

"...you're not Olivia."

"No, I am not," Widowmaker said, softly. “But I am her friend, and she needs you.”

Freira knew not to laugh. Not even to snort. It took her a moment, even, in the darkness, to realise the woman was blue.

Blue.

 _Blue_ , Adriana whispered, just behind her. _Blue, like the demons of the south._

"...you're..."

Freira was not a woman to panic easily. But she jumped back, pushing her chair against the console, needing, desperately, _any_ way out of the room that did not involve going through _her_ , until Alejandra coalesced into her place, realising...

"...we're still alive."

Widowmaker blinked as the aspect of the woman in front of her shifted, the tone, the slight subtleties of movement, and of breath, triggering old, _very_ old memories, from her earliest existence, when Amélie had not yet completely...

 _Oh! Oh,_ she thought, _is... is she... is she a...?_

"You aren't going to decide this whole place needs to smell like my blood, right?" asked the suddenly less-panicked woman.

Danielle shook her head, the ghost of a laugh passing through her lips. _There is time to think on this later_ , she told herself. _Now, there is business._

"Your blood needs to remain where it is, I assure you." Her glare sharpened as she took a step forward, pinning the former Los Muertos cyberneticist with her gaze. "I need you alive. _She_ needs you alive. _Now._ "

" _Who?_ " Alejandra demanded, suspecting she already knew the answer. "Sombra?"

"Sombra."

"How did you make our sensors think _you_ were _her?_ "

"That does not matter. We need you, _now_ , and you will..."

The Weapon paused, considering her own words, and offered her hand.

"I apologise. It is in my nature to intimidate, and... I think now that is not the best approach, here. I am Widowmaker, a Weapon of Oasis, but I am not here to hurt you. _Please_ , come with me. We very badly need your help."

Freira and Adriana conferenced quickly, internally, while Alejandra gave the blue woman a long, careful look. "...Oasis. This has to do with that incident in Russia, doesn't it."

"It does."

"Russia says they beat the omnium with an orbital strike. Oasis says Russia betrayed them, attacked their team, their assault force."

"They did. I was one of those attacked."

Alejandra looked the blue woman over. "You seem pretty healthy for someone who got hit by orbital bombardment."

"I was not in that particular direct line of fire. But _she_ was, and we need you, for her. Badly. Now."

"Her cybernetics?"

The Weapon nodded, and the Cyberneticist continued.

" _Well_ , then," she said, getting a grip on herself, and the situation, as Galena whispered suggestions, behind her. "Then I got two questions, amiga. First, okay, you need something from me. What happens after you get it? And two..."

She managed a cocky grin, and it was forced, but it was forced well, from many years of practice.

"...what's in it for me?"

Danielle watched as the woman she was now quite convinced was a collective - _the metal patches, they are not just interfaces, are they? They are like Winston's. I wonder..._ \- shifted aspect, just a bit, again.

Widowmaker reached into a pouch at her belt, located the data drive, and held it up.

"The best reward for a job well done, of course. An even greater challenge."

"What's this?" Galena reached for the drive, grabbing it before Alejandra could even stop her, knocking the guardian back into copilot. It had always been her weakness - something _different_. Something _new_. Something _shiny_ and _complicated_ and her cybernetics reached out, too, into it...

"A set of files, including one, _deeply_ encrypted, I think you would find fascinating." Widowmaker's golden eyes flashed as she grinned back. "Come with me, and I will give you the key once we're en route."

Galena blinked as they began interfacing with the data.

"...what _are_ you?" she whispered, not sure whether she was speaking to the Weapon, or her data.

"Someone else who very much needs your help."

Galena reluctantly pulled herself away from the diadem as Freira and Adriana started working at the encryption.

 _Fuck_ , Freira said, internally. _This is something new. Too new. We can't break it. Fuck._

Adriana agreed. _Probability ( _n_ 3)*log( _n_ ):1 against._

"Just enough to tease me," Galena whispered, "unencrypted. The rest... what is this? It's new too."

" _She_ made it."

A snort. "Of course she did."

"But I have the key."

The hackers closed their hand around the chip.

"I want what she promised. I want her kit. No, more than that - I want whatever she's got _now_."

"That," the Widowmaker said, "is considerably more complicated than you know."

The four of them looked over the blue woman, her scanners still reading Sombra, and Galena nodded, believing her words.

"I bet it is. And I'm not fond of blue. Fine, then - I just want what I'm already owed. And expenses. A lot of expenses."

"Money is not an issue. The rest - do you mean her cybernetics?"

"Yeah, amiga. She ducked out on me, and... she has debts, for what I did, for _her_. I want those debts paid. Can you do that?"

"I... there may be limits."

 _Press with care_ , said Alejandra, _we can't win this physically._ Galena waved her off, already knowing.

"I _want_ what I am _owed_ , or no deal."

"If they were all promises made before she left Los Muertos..."

"They were."

The Widowmaker nodded. "Then, on that... we can agree. And if things go well, there could be... more."

"I have a _lot_ of expenses."

"Yes."

"And a lot _more_ plans."

"As a teacher of Sombra's? Of that, I have no doubt."

Galena smirked, as she turned inward. _Well, team. Best I can do. We might actually get what we want, if we're lucky. Are we in?_

Yui turned, having surveyed everyone already, and tilted her head, yes.

Outside, Freira nodded, having returned to the foreground, as Galena joined Adriana in working on the files.

"Oh, we're in. We're definitely in."

**Author's Note:**

> [Remember this woman](https://i.redd.it/6eik3rls0ovx.png)?
> 
> We do.
> 
> This is the fourth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
